For the Inuyasha No Knowers
by aNgelsokAwAii
Summary: just a stupid crazy fic done with stupid crazy friends. dont expet none read, but read if you want a short HA before you get offended or bored.
1. Default Chapter

For the Inu-yasha No Knowers *angel~so~kawaii* aka Soo  
  
  
  
Soo- ^.^ Oh, hi there!! I don't own Inu-yahsa, but I'm the one who invited him over here!! Oh and I'm in a happy mood so don't ruin it or else you'll regret it, WAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Fie & Rin: o_o No, we don't know her.  
  
Soo- Um, ehem. So, this is my first 'appearance' fic, ehe, and its supposed to be funny, but then again I think everything is funny especially your hair! AHAHAHAHA! Unless your bald, AHAHAHAHA!  
  
Fie & Rin: double o_O  
  
Soo- u_u hmph, I think its funny. Oh well, n_n anyways, let me introduce Inu-yasha clueless FIE and RIN!!!  
  
Fie- *shyly* hi.  
  
Rin- Oooh!! I get a part in a FICCY! Read in PUBLIC!!! Ooooh, HI!!!!!  
  
Fie- u.u I'm all alone.  
  
Soo- ok, back to MY fic. Well, anyways, Fie and Rin are not there real names, and Soo isn't mine either.  
  
Rin- Nope. Its just a um. a. cymbal, uh, yeah, in our names!  
  
Soo- *hits Rin on the head with a cymbal* SYLLABLE moron, SYLLABLE!! Can't you read the script?!  
  
Rin- *tearing up* I can't help it! I'm not good with grammar or nouns or adjectives or cinnamons or that junk!  
  
Soo- *hits Rin on the head with 10 ft long script* SYNONYM idiot, synonym!!!  
  
Fie- *whistles and looks away*  
  
Rin- *while glaring at Soo* Hmph. Why'd ya bring us here if your just gonna hit us with Mary Poppins stuff?  
  
Soo- *frowns* What the heck do you mean Mary Poppins?  
  
Rin- O_O oh DUH, how else did everything fit in your back pocket?  
  
Soo-. Rin, that was so pathetic, it scares me.  
  
Fie- Uh, Soo, why did you bring us here? You said we'd meet some *blushes* c-c-c-c-c-cute boys if we came.  
  
Soo- Boys? I belive I said a hanyou, youkai, -or demons, whatever- perverted monk and other long time ago century Japanese people.  
  
Fie & Rin- @_@  
  
Fie- DEMONS?!?! (she's highly religious)  
  
Rin- *whimpers* I do believe she's finally cracked.  
  
Soo- *shakes head* Ugh, you people will believe nothing.  
  
Rin- Hey, Soo? The script is getting kinda boring. Is it gonna be like this all throughout?  
  
Soo- God, and I didn't even bring in and Inu-yasha characters!  
  
Inu-yasha- I'm here.  
  
Fie & Rin- YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Soo- *flicks inu's cute widdle velvet ears* Aw, isn't he adorable? *pats inu-kun's head* CUTE! *  
  
Rin- M-must be Inu-yasha's d-dog.  
  
Inu-yasha- What, did you say?!? At least I'm not a midget!  
  
Soo- Hm, that doesn't match inu's personality. Wait, oh yah, I can change the SCRIPT!  
  
Inu-yasha- *in controlled voice* What did you say little girl?!? Maybe if I slice you in half you will know I'm not a -hmph- 'dog'.  
  
Inu-yasha- *looks surprised* W-woah, what just happened.  
  
Soo- Heehee, this is fun!  
  
Inu-yasha- *forced voice* I LOVE KAGOME! BUT STILL, KAED IS SUCH A HOTTIE!!  
  
Kaed: Ooh, you make me hot too Inu-baby.  
  
Soo- O_O Um, not good. Lets see.  
  
Inu-yasha- *distorted voice* Soo! I love you!  
  
Soo- n.n Ooh, I love it!  
  
Rin- Hey, FIT ME A LINE!! And get me a guy too!  
  
Soo- Ok, here ya go!  
  
Shippo- *pops up* Hey Rin, you are the cutest!  
  
Rin- AAAHH!! I thought we're in a manga, not Wizard of Oz!  
  
Fie & Soo- ..?  
  
Rin- ya know, the munchkins?  
  
Shippo- *cries* Kagome!! That girl said she wanted to munch my skin!!!  
  
Soo- Uh, ok, that does NOT make sense. Hm..  
  
Shippo- *disappears*  
  
Inu-yasha- hey fit me a line!!!  
  
Soo- Shut up!  
  
Inu-yasha- But.! *strained voice* I love you! I love you!  
  
Soo- Eheheheheh, better.  
  
Rin- *smacks soo* Whats up with pairing me up with a 3 year old?!  
  
Fie- I want to say something.  
  
Rin & Soo- SJUT UP!!  
  
Soo- ok Rin, you asked for it, here's Sessmouru!!  
  
Sessshou- *appears in poof* Feh, stupid feh humans feh feh feh  
  
Rin- Ohh~~ o.o *drools* Wuts his name again?  
  
Soo- Sesshy.  
  
Rin- Ohh~~ h-hi sexy  
  
Fie, Soo & Inu- ^_^U  
  
Sess- Eh? Who are you humans?! Are these more of your weakling friends, Inu-yasha?  
  
Soo- huh, I'm getting the personalities mixed up, hey, got it.  
  
Sess- I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD OVER MORNING TEA! I WILL ALSO MAKE HOME IN YOUR REMAINS AND SLLEP IN YOUR ORGANS AND SKEWER YOUR EYEBALLS! I WILL MAKE CLOTHES FROM YOUR BLOODSTAINED HAIR AND-  
  
Soo- Ooh, my goshd, I'm rreally gonna get nightmares now.  
  
Rin- Heck Sessy-luv, you can do all those cept the 'ripping out heart and drinking blood and skewering eyeballs' part while I'm still Alive!  
  
Soo- Oh my GOD, NOW I'm really getting nightmares.  
  
Inu-yasha- ugh, bleh, my own half brother.  
  
Fie- that is very improper.  
  
Soo- if you don't get it, read it over.  
  
Inu-yasha- Eww  
  
Fie- Disgusting  
  
Rin- *dreamily in daze* Dreamy  
  
Sess- FEH, FEH, FEH, VILE HUMAN WRITING CHILD!! DIE!!!!! *attacks soo*  
  
Soo- Eeeeeeeeeek!! *scribbles on script*  
  
Sess- *starts dancing around* I am a girly-girly-girl with longishly lovely long hair and makeup and no body shape.  
  
Inu-yasha- *big eyes* O.O Y-you were a girl?!?  
  
Fie- *sighs* oh Inu-yasha, finally your crazed sister seems ok.  
  
Soo- Um, hehe, ^_^ ya Fie. *turns to screen* well, that's it. I finally made a stupidish crazy fic and its not even funny! Oh well, I got to meet INU!!! Ohh. *.* I~nu~ya~sha.  
  
Inu-yasha- *franticly looks around* Where the hells is Kagome when I need the wench?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fie- Soo forgot to say this. She's too busy chasing a mutt so I'm not sure she care, but here goes: (I'll try my beset to sound like her)  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chap two, worse then last chap

Soo- Hi ya guys! *Dis* is a *dis*claimer. Haha! Get it? *Dis*,this, and *Dis*claimer! Haha!! Ahaha!!! I don't own Inu-kun-hun, but id sure want to! *turns to Inu-yasha* Oh, my wuv.  
  
Inu-yasha- please get away from me.  
  
Fie- Yep, you got it right. I don't know her.  
  
Rin- Ohhhhh~ I totally understand you.Sexymaru is my life too.  
  
Fie- ._. .I don't know her either.  
  
Soo- Last time I was going to explain Inu-yasha to the Inu-yasha Cluelesses, but I got backtracted cuz of Rin. She messed up the story.  
  
Rin- If YOU wernt chasing I-nuts-yasha, ehahahaha, then maybe you could have explained!!!  
  
Soo- *grows demon head and wields a sword and fire all around and there's a goldfish in the background* I-NU-YA-SHA IS NOT NUTS!!!! YYYAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *slaps rin with the goldfish* AT LEAST I DON'T THINK A GIRL IS SEXY!!!  
  
Sessy- *stops in middle of dapping lipstick on* Hey!  
  
Fie- *sighs* Sorry floks, but this was supposed to be a serious fic. So its gonna be *grows five heads with slinty eyes and glares at soo and rin* that way from now on. *shrinks back*  
  
Soo & Rin- *whimpers*  
  
Soo- Well, ehem, ok. Well, Inu-yasha is a manga done by Rumiko Takahashi, and takes place in fudeul, fureul, fedul, something Japan.  
  
Rin- Fuel.  
  
Fie- *grows back five heads*  
  
Soo- Um, yeah. *backs away* Well, a young girl name Kogome falls madly in love with a hanyou named Inu-yasha, who also ignores her but truly inside loves-  
  
Kogome- *pops up* EX-CUSE ME?!?!?!  
  
Soo- *um, ehe. ^_^;;* -me in my point of view. Now go away.  
  
Kogome- o.o Inu-wuvy LOVES m- *disappears*  
  
Soo- Whew. I hope Inu-yasha didn't see that through the closet door.  
  
Inuyahsa- *locked inside with hands tied and gag* Mf, ah ub u oo.  
  
Soo- Oh well, and that's it.  
  
Fie & Rin- O.O Oooooooh.  
  
Soo- Ehehehe  
  
Fie & Rin- Ooooooooh.  
  
Soo- Ehehehe  
  
Fie & Rin- Ooooooooh.  
  
Soo- Ehehehe  
  
Rin- Ooooh- *gets cut off by fie*  
  
Fie- *sighs big* Soo, you don't have anything else to write, do you?  
  
Soo- Ehehehe.  
  
Rin- Well, ok, then lets um, bring out all the characters?  
  
Soo- Yeah! Sure!! I was just gonno say that!  
  
Fie- The corniness of this is not resurrecting me.  
  
Soo & Rin- Huh?  
  
Fie- *big sigh* I'm dying of boredom.  
  
Soo- Hmph, fine then, BRING OUT THE BIGGIES!!!  
  
Shippo- *poofs up and starts crying* Waaah, where am I?  
  
Rin- GYAAAHHHHHH! It's the hamster again!  
  
Shippo- *starts crying louder* Kogome!! She's gonna eat me!!  
  
Kagome- *appears outa nowhere* Ohhh, why?  
  
Shippo- She called me a HAM!!!  
  
All- o_o;;  
  
Fie- *laughs nervously* Ahahaha, I thought this was supposed to be SERIOUS! *grows fangs and claws*  
  
Rin- *sniffs and backs awaaay* And I thought Fiee was supposed to be religious.  
  
Sess- *to fie* hey there, I like you fie-angs  
  
Soo- heehee, fie-ANGS doesn't sound right, heehee. And its lame so I don't want you to say that.  
  
Rin- *drooling and reaching out to sess* S-s-sesskun, its you, ohh.  
  
Fie- *flicks sess away* Like, get a-way, Sisstermaru.  
  
Soo- Oooh, dissed and dismissed, I love it! *quickly scribbles down on notebook for later*  
  
Rin- This is getting boring.  
  
Soo- *glares at rin* ok, if ya want excitement and grossment, heeeeeres.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fie- Heeeers, a CLIFFY!!!  
  
Rin- Oooooooooh!!!!  
  
Soo- Wow, I DID IT!!  
  
Fie- *throws streamer in air*  
  
Rin- YAAAAAYYY- wats a clifford?  
  
Soo- *whaps rin with a big red dog* CLIFFY you freak, CLIFFY.  
  
Fie- *motherly voice* Rin sweety, thats when the author leaves off a story at a certain point to make readers want to read more.  
  
Rin- *big three year old eyes* Oohh. n_n  
  
Soo- Um, yeah Rin, uhuh, heres a lollipop, now go away.  
  
Rin- n.n *takes lolli and bounces away*  
  
Soo- whew, one brat gone.  
  
Fie- *big ears and eyes* ONE BRAT?!  
  
Soo- ^.^U Heehee, ehehe. Well, AS I WAS SAYING, thank you two peoples for the reviews!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!! *SPARKLE EYES SPARKLE SPARK* Oh, yes haha. I will answer them, even if thers no questions.  
  
Reigufu: I'm sorry your site got flamed, and I'm not sure my fic is funny, but hey I'm sorry. I'm not sure if THE ONLY REVIEW I GOT FOR MY VERY FIRST FIC IS A FLAME or not, but hey I waz so happy I got ONE review that I didn't care.  
  
Rin- *bounces back with lolli all over her face and reads your review* HEY, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN YOUR SESSHOUMARU'S WIFE?!?!?! NOOOOOOOO!!! I just noticed I spell sess-kuns name wrong in my first chap, eeheehee  
  
Shannon: Thanks for you 'view but what do you mean craaazy man? If your talking about me n Fie, WE'RE GIRLS!!!  
  
Rin- Hey!  
  
Soo- ignore Rin. She likes a girl so shes a boy.  
  
Rin- *in gruff man-voice* Sesshy is NOT girl.  
  
Soo- wutever. Well, BYE!!! This isn't very funny so flame me I don't care. I'm Strong. *reads a flame and breaks down* Sniff WAHHHHHHHHH! 


	3. Chap Three! inuyasha's secret love life...

Soo- I'm gonna hurry through the disclaimer cuz my other chappy(ies) suck so walla, here is!! (p.s. I edited chap two for stuff that didn't make much sense. Tiny update.)  
  
Soo- Heeeeeeeeeres, a VIDEO TAPE!!  
  
Rin & Fie- Ooooh~.  
  
Soo- n_n Cool huh?  
  
Rin- Ooooh~  
  
Fie- *ohso bored voice* So? Whatsit about?  
  
Soo- *proudly* A VIDEO TAPE of me CLIPPING MY TOENAILS!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Fie- u.u sigh, always the same.  
  
Rin- o.o Ooooh~, that is SO KOOOOOOL!! Horror! Suspense! Roma-  
  
Soo- SHUT UP, I was just kidding!  
  
Rin- ; . ; awww.  
  
Soo- And how the heck is it romance? You make a hell lot of sense Rin.  
  
Rin- You see, the big toe is going out with the middle toe, until one day a big mean nail clipper comes and-  
  
Soo- u_u Sigh, I'm sorry I asked. Ok, well this is the shocking story of WHAT KAGOME AND INU-YASHA DOES IN A DARK EMTY LOCKED CLOSET TOGETHER!!!  
  
Rin- And then the pinky toe comes and everyone thinks it can't do anything because its so small but-  
  
Fie- *impressed tone* Wow, I'm impressed. How did you get them together? They agreed? Of coarse, *fluffy cloud backround with angel singing heard* That's Not Very Proper In God's View, Is It? ( shes religious, remember?)  
  
Soo- ^,^;; Um, well, I used a little ropeandtapeandatranquilizergun, but oh well, it was worth it! And the knock-out pills were cherry flavored!  
  
Rin & Fie- O_O  
  
Rin- That's not nice for Pinky to hear!  
  
Soo- Uh, eheh, yum, maybe grape? OK, ON TO MY TAPE!  
  
  
  
*scene: soo is a three year old picking her but-*  
  
Soo- Oh, AHAHAHA, wrong story, definitely NOT ME, eeheehee, shit.  
  
Rin- *whisper to fie* Sure looks like Soo though!  
  
  
  
*scene: dark closet. Two shapes are seen thrown in. voices heard:  
  
First boy voice- what the hells am I doing here?! And what the hells this?! (it's squishy and sticking in my butt.)  
  
Second ladies voice- Ahh, where am I? And whose this?  
  
First voice- Ka-kagome? Is that you?  
  
Second voice- No- I-I mean, yes. Is that you Inu-darling?  
  
First- Uh yeah, its me. Hey why does your voice sound so weird?  
  
Second- I got a *kough kough* throatache. Oh Inu pumpkin, maybe if you kiss me I'll be all right!  
  
First- All right. Maybe just one. Uh, ok. *kissing noises* Oh *kissing noises* I love your leathery lips.  
  
Second- *kissing noises* And I too your furry ones!  
  
*noises heard out closet door* Soo- Hello? Ya guys done yet?  
  
Second- No, no! She must not find ou-  
  
*door opens and the two persons tumble out* Soo- I said you guys can come out a thousand times but- hey Inu, why the heck are you holding Kaed?!?!  
  
First I mean, Inu-yasha- Huh? *glances down to see Kaed grinning at him* NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Soo- *walks away* huh, wonder where kagome went. I'm sure I heard kissing noises. (maybe some slurping) Oh, well, got it allll on tape so bye  
  
Inu-yasha- Noooo! Nooooo!  
  
Kaed- Aw, come on, lets go back, shall we?*  
  
  
  
  
  
Fie & Rin- ._.U (stupid.)  
  
Rin- do that to me and sess and I'll solve the tail this for you!  
  
Soo- *frowns* What tail thing?  
  
Rin- How the tail is connected to the butt, like you never saw anything like that before, right? So I wanna know if its like a dog or sumthing or maybe the the taill issewn on his butt, ya know? Well he can show me an-  
  
Soo- Shut up Rin, I got a migraine. This fic is not turning out good.  
  
Kagome- Noo!! My love! Inu-hots!!! How can you Betraaay me? Hooow can youuu caaast me aside for a withered old goooat like that? Hooow-  
  
Soo- *sighs* SHUT UP. *erases kagome out* O have absolutely NO IDEAS, and its not fair I have to know your sick fantasies!  
  
Fie- *with halo on head* Yes Rin, that is not right. Please apologize this instant, nobody likes liars so I would suggest-  
  
Soo- Oh my Lord, elp me, I'm not even gonna try. *all deflated, sniff sniff* All I have to say is *puts a smile on, everybody come on* REVIEW, AND GIVE ME IDEAS PLEAZ!! I'm DESPERATE, BYEBYE!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Inuyasha and Kagome Joined at Last

Disclaimer: I don't like seafood, and stop bothering me! I don't like goldfish either, and I don't own Inu-yasha. I like making goldfish and Inu- yasha suffer, but I like Inu better then goldfish. This is a disclaimer, not dissclamer. I don't like clams or dissing them either. I don't like pissing people off either, then they get scary and start to look like goldfish, which really pisses me off. And-  
  
Rin- Um, I think I'd better say this for her. Soo thinks all her ideas suck so she's going to try different inu ideas today.  
  
Fie- *sigh* Yes, and her all her little stories are not very proper, so I am trying to make her stop this one. I have no idea why she' so mad though.  
  
Soo- And you know how Fie rhymes with Sigh? That really ticks me off. Speaking of ticks, I think my exfriend Ari is a bloodsucking, Abercrombie wearing one. Oh and also-  
  
Rin- Oh yes, and her friend Ari stabbed Soo in the back, so she can't think about Inu-yasha at the moment.  
  
Soo- Rin, shut up. You think you know everything about how I'm feeling, huh? Well you don't, and that's a big pet peeve of mine. Oh, and while were on the subject of pets, my uncle looks like a goldfish.  
  
Rin- Um, ok, yeah Soo. Please get a GRIP.  
  
Soo- *looks up kinda dazed* Huh? Whats a GRIP?  
  
Rin- *confused* Um, a GRIP is when, um, you know. You go on the toilet and keep falling off, people say to you, Get a GRIP. I guess its when you're holding on to something you really need.  
  
Soo- *immediately brightens up* Oh! Oh, like this? *grabs Inu-yasha and clings on to him* Oi, I'm getting a GRIP!  
  
Inu-yasha- Urg, p-please. R-read the title of th-this chapter bef-for I suffocate.  
  
Soo- Wuh? *looks up and reads* Inu-yasha And Kagome Joined At Last. Holy Macaroni!  
  
Fie- *looks like a goldfish in a samurai suit* Macaroni is not holy!!! I am pissed! *returns to normal with a look of horror on face* Ah-I said p- p-p-pissed..! Oh my! *runs away*  
  
Rin- Soo, this is supposed to be a Inu-yasha fic, not a terror story about a running nun. *grins* hey, I love it! 'Run Run Run, As Fast As You Can, You Can't Catch Me I'm The Gingerbread Nun!' *giggles and rolls around floor* Teehee!  
  
Soo- *sighs* Ok. Well, from the title I guess I said this was a inu/kag fic. Well, I truly love those, so here I go. off I go. *mumbles A soo/inu fic would be better though.*  
  
  
  
  
  
I Love You Till The End  
  
Lovely title, eh? No lemonade, but sweet n- what?! Someone already made this title?! Ok, then um,  
  
  
  
My One and Only Love is half Demon sweet!  
  
Kagome- Oh, Inu-yasha, I have something to tell you.  
  
Inu-yasha- I too have something to tell you. But I cannot say it in mere words.  
  
Kagome- *smiles joyishly* Oh Inu-yasha, do you feel the way I do? Even if you are half demon, do you have to same of heart? Through the beating of mine, can you hear joy?  
  
Inu-yasha- Uh, yeah. Well, lean forward. As I said, my actions tell all.  
  
Kagome- *tears streaming down face* Oh, Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha- Kagome, *wipes her cheek with a finger* there. You had mustard on your cheek.  
  
Kagome- Oh, Inu-yasha, thank you. and what I had to tell you is, SIT! SIT! SIT! You made a mess on the floor this morning! Bad boy, badbadbad!! You must go to obedience school again! Sit boy!  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Soo- n_n Don't you love it? Very cute, harhar.  
  
Rin- *sniffs* Oh, what a lovely ending.  
  
Fie- *yes, our wonderful fie is back from Nun in Training School* Huh, it was, um interesting. What is your next try at Inu-yasha fics?  
  
Soo- ^o^ Inu/Kag kiss-ups! From studying Rin talking about Sess, I have a pretty good idea!  
  
Rin- *strikes pose in front of Sess-kun hoping to look sexy. In reality looks a dead goldfish* I vill zee you donite.  
  
Soo- whatever that meant, I do not want to know. Ok, and here's my Inu loves Kag and vice versa ficcy!  
  
WARNING: CONTENTS ARE BETWEEN PG AND PG-13. ACTUALLY, A LOT OF MY FIC IS BUT HEY JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING IN CAPITAL LETTERS!  
  
  
  
Kiss Me  
  
short and simp, I like it!  
  
Kagome- Kiss me!  
  
Inu-yasha- Ok!  
  
Kagome- *attaches mouth with Inu-yasha* ish ee!  
  
Inu-yasha- *sticks out tongue* Oh aye!  
  
Kagome- *bites tongue* ish ee!  
  
Inu-yasha- *tonsil hockey one on one* oh aye!  
  
  
  
Soo- I will stop this fic before I get any farther.  
  
Fie- Good thing. That is most certinetly not proper.  
  
Rin- *leeches on Sesshoumaru* ish ee!  
  
Sess- *tries to wave rin off* Oh hye, you spilled my new jlo perfume!  
  
Soo & Fie- ._. Huh, what did I tell you?  
  
Fie- So, is this it?  
  
Soo- nope, I'll do more tomorrow! Or the day after, wutever. School is pulling me down, sniff wah. Hm, I need a title. Hey whatabout 'Kagome's New Suede Jacket?' or or 'Shippo's New Ship'! Ooh, or maybe-  
  
Fie- Ah yes, Soo has writer's block. She would like some REVIEWS and IDEAS to help her.  
  
Soo- Or 'Inu-yasha Gets a Tail'! Or even better, 'Inu-yasha Needs a Hole in His Pants For his New Tail'!! No, even better-  
  
Rin- *leaches off for a sec to speak* Hey, make Sesshy get a hole in his pants. Even better, make it all the way to the underwear so it could be a little peepy hole for me!  
  
Sess- *sniffs disapprovingly* I don't wear underwear to make hole through.  
  
Rin- O,O Let me seee!! *tries to pull down his pants*  
  
Fie- Now now Rin, all the parts you can see in there, you can see in the shower.  
  
Soo- *snaps out of rambling trance* Ugh that's nasty Fie, very unlike you. Ugh, disgusting. Uhhh- Ok. now for the reviews!  
  
Fie- *whispers to soo*  
  
Soo- *slumps down* oh. Review.  
  
Ore Goddess of Wonderland: Your review made me continue. Well, not really, I was going to anyways, but still it encouraged me!!! T_T *bows* thankyouthankyouthankyou. Oh and one more thing: INU-YASHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE AND DON'T CALL ME A BITCH! *sniffles* it makes me sad.  
  
Ok well bye, since this fic has no real plot it just keeps on going n going. so its just for people who need a short Ha when they're bored. So bye~~~  
  
*hello. I am the starthingies. I always help you know what the characters are doing, so i am a lot of help. But i never get any credit. That is very sad. So i would like it if you support me so i could get some credit. A petition or a riot would be nice. For i am everyone's favorite character. Good bye.*  
  
Soo- *chases me with a broom* What the heck are you doing?! AHHH! 


	5. hey i though i already put this chap up

Disclaimer: I don't like seafood, and stop bothering me! I don't like goldfish either, and I don't own Inu-yasha. I like making goldfish and Inu- yasha suffer, but I like Inu better then goldfish. This is a disclaimer, not dissclamer. I don't like clams or dissing them either. I don't like pissing people off either, then they get scary and start to look like goldfish, which really pisses me off. And-  
  
Rin- Um, I think I'd better say this for her. Soo thinks all her ideas suck so she's going to try different inu ideas today.  
  
Fie- *sigh* Yes, and her all her little stories are not very proper, so I am trying to make her stop this one. I have no idea why she' so mad though.  
  
Soo- And you know how Fie rhymes with Sigh? That really ticks me off. Speaking of ticks, I think my exfriend Ari is a bloodsucking, Abercrombie wearing one. Oh and also-  
  
Rin- Oh yes, and her friend Ari stabbed Soo in the back, so she can't think about Inu-yasha at the moment.  
  
Soo- Rin, shut up. You think you know everything about how I'm feeling, huh? Well you don't, and that's a big pet peeve of mine. Oh, and while were on the subject of pets, my uncle looks like a goldfish.  
  
Rin- Um, ok, yeah Soo. Please get a GRIP.  
  
Soo- *looks up kinda dazed* Huh? Whats a GRIP?  
  
Rin- *confused* Um, a GRIP is when, um, you know. You go on the toilet and keep falling off, people say to you, Get a GRIP. I guess its when you're holding on to something you really need.  
  
Soo- *immediately brightens up* Oh! Oh, like this? *grabs Inu-yasha and clings on to him* Oi, I'm getting a GRIP!  
  
Inu-yasha- Urg, p-please. R-read the title of th-this chapter bef-for I suffocate.  
  
Soo- Wuh? *looks up and reads* Inu-yasha And Kagome Joined At Last. Holy Macaroni!  
  
Fie- *looks like a goldfish in a samurai suit* Macaroni is not holy!!! I am pissed! *returns to normal with a look of horror on face* Ah-I said p- p-p-pissed..! Oh my! *runs away*  
  
Rin- Soo, this is supposed to be a Inu-yasha fic, not a terror story about a running nun. *grins* hey, I love it! 'Run Run Run, As Fast As You Can, You Can't Catch Me I'm The Gingerbread Nun!' *giggles and rolls around floor* Teehee!  
  
Soo- *sighs* Ok. Well, from the title I guess I said this was a inu/kag fic. Well, I truly love those, so here I go. off I go. *mumbles A soo/inu fic would be better though.*  
  
  
  
  
  
I Love You Till The End  
  
Lovely title, eh? No lemonade, but sweet n- what?! Someone already made this title?! Ok, then um,  
  
  
  
My One and Only Love is half Demon sweet!  
  
Kagome- Oh, Inu-yasha, I have something to tell you.  
  
Inu-yasha- I too have something to tell you. But I cannot say it in mere words.  
  
Kagome- *smiles joyishly* Oh Inu-yasha, do you feel the way I do? Even if you are half demon, do you have to same of heart? Through the beating of mine, can you hear joy?  
  
Inu-yasha- Uh, yeah. Well, lean forward. As I said, my actions tell all.  
  
Kagome- *tears streaming down face* Oh, Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha- Kagome, *wipes her cheek with a finger* there. You had mustard on your cheek.  
  
Kagome- Oh, Inu-yasha, thank you. and what I had to tell you is, SIT! SIT! SIT! You made a mess on the floor this morning! Bad boy, badbadbad!! You must go to obedience school again! Sit boy!  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Soo- n_n Don't you love it? Very cute, harhar.  
  
Rin- *sniffs* Oh, what a lovely ending.  
  
Fie- *yes, our wonderful fie is back from Nun in Training School* Huh, it was, um interesting. What is your next try at Inu-yasha fics?  
  
Soo- ^o^ Inu/Kag kiss-ups! From studying Rin talking about Sess, I have a pretty good idea!  
  
Rin- *strikes pose in front of Sess-kun hoping to look sexy. In reality looks a dead goldfish* I vill zee you donite.  
  
Soo- whatever that meant, I do not want to know. Ok, and here's my Inu loves Kag and vice versa ficcy!  
  
WARNING: CONTENTS ARE BETWEEN PG AND PG-13. ACTUALLY, A LOT OF MY FIC IS BUT HEY JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING IN CAPITAL LETTERS!  
  
  
  
Kiss Me  
  
short and simp, I like it!  
  
Kagome- Kiss me!  
  
Inu-yasha- Ok!  
  
Kagome- *attaches mouth with Inu-yasha* ish ee!  
  
Inu-yasha- *sticks out tongue* Oh aye!  
  
Kagome- *bites tongue* ish ee!  
  
Inu-yasha- *tonsil hockey one on one* oh aye!  
  
  
  
Soo- I will stop this fic before I get any farther.  
  
Fie- Good thing. That is most certinetly not proper.  
  
Rin- *leeches on Sesshoumaru* ish ee!  
  
Sess- *tries to wave rin off* Oh hye, you spilled my new jlo perfume!  
  
Soo & Fie- ._. Huh, what did I tell you?  
  
Fie- So, is this it?  
  
Soo- nope, I'll do more tomorrow! Or the day after, wutever. School is pulling me down, sniff wah. Hm, I need a title. Hey whatabout 'Kagome's New Suede Jacket?' or or 'Shippo's New Ship'! Ooh, or maybe-  
  
Fie- Ah yes, Soo has writer's block. She would like some REVIEWS and IDEAS to help her.  
  
Soo- Or 'Inu-yasha Gets a Tail'! Or even better, 'Inu-yasha Needs a Hole in His Pants For his New Tail'!! No, even better-  
  
Rin- *leaches off for a sec to speak* Hey, make Sesshy get a hole in his pants. Even better, make it all the way to the underwear so it could be a little peepy hole for me!  
  
Sess- *sniffs disapprovingly* I don't wear underwear to make hole through.  
  
Rin- O,O Let me seee!! *tries to pull down his pants*  
  
Fie- Now now Rin, all the parts you can see in there, you can see in the shower.  
  
Soo- *snaps out of rambling trance* Ugh that's nasty Fie, very unlike you. Ugh, disgusting. Uhhh- Ok. now for the reviews!  
  
Fie- *whispers to soo*  
  
Soo- *slumps down* oh. Review.  
  
Ore Goddess of Wonderland: Your review made me continue. Well, not really, I was going to anyways, but still it encouraged me!!! T_T *bows* thankyouthankyouthankyou. Oh and one more thing: INU-YASHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE AND DON'T CALL ME A BITCH! *sniffles* it makes me sad.  
  
Ok well bye, since this fic has no real plot it just keeps on going n going. so its just for people who need a short Ha when they're bored. So bye~~~  
  
*hello. I am the starthingies. I always help you know what the characters are doing, so i am a lot of help. But i never get any credit. That is very sad. So i would like it if you support me so i could get some credit. A petition or a riot would be nice. For i am everyone's favorite character. Good bye.*  
  
Soo- *chases me with a broom* What the heck are you doing?! AHHH! 


	6. Chap six! Sad fic and AU fic stupidest...

Soo- I don't own Inu-yasha! I admit so please don't soo me! HA! HAHA! Get it? Sue? Soo? heehee! More sugar, more HONEY! BWAHA!  
  
Rin- I don't get it, do you?  
  
Fie- It's a freak thing.  
  
Soo- Sugar cookies in my shoe! Honey and bunnies, Inu too!  
  
Rin- Hey I get it! Fill in the blank: Cutie pie cookies in my _____! Uh, sumthin and sumthin and SESSHOUMARU too!  
  
Fie- Please, not in the beginning of a chapter. Take it to the end.  
  
Rin- Ok! who ever guesses wins a PRIZE!  
  
Soo- *finally normal* Please Rin, no one WANTS to guess.  
  
Inu-yasha- *jumps out of behind tree* I do! Hm, lets see. Oh! Sesshourau is in your b-  
  
Rin- Whee!  
  
Inyasha- Box! Tissue box! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Fie & Soo- o_o yah.  
  
Kagome- *pops up from behind rock* I know! Ok, Sesshoumaru is in Rin's be-  
  
Rin- Yah? Yah?!  
  
Kagome- Beehive! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Soo & Fie- O_o uh.  
  
Fie- ^.^ I know! *whispers in soo's ear* But it's not very proper. Actually, very improper. Oh no, I could I think such vile thing! Nooooo~ *runs away sobbing ^^;;*  
  
Soo- *shrugs* What's so improper about banner?  
  
Rin- Soo, this makes no sense. Are you sure you edited this? And I thought you were supposed to try to write different styles.  
  
Soo- Oh yeah! Ok this is my try at a sad fic: Go!  
  
  
  
  
  
When You're Not By My Side  
  
  
  
Kagome felt the cool wind chill her tears into freezing rivers down her cheeks. 'He left me. When I needed him most. He left me.'  
  
She didn't care about the dark clouds overhead, nor did she even twitch when it started to drizzle. The rain just made her tears fall more unnoticed.  
  
Suddenly Kagome heard a rustle behind her, and her heartbeat increased. 'Is that him? Could it be he's coming back.' No. It was just the wind, shaking the leaves, the same wind that swept over her, tears and all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha crept behind the bushes, and watched Kagome. Even though he couldn't see them, he could sure smell her tears. 'Damn that girl's committed. She wouldn't even let me use the bathroom for a second.' With that he silently moved away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soo- *sniffles* th-that was BEAUTIFUL!!! I love it!! Maybe I should turn it into I real ficcisaurus, without the, erm, strange plot.  
  
Rin- I l-loved it. Very heart warming. Oh Sexymaru! Don't leave my side either!  
  
Sess- *tries to wave her away* I have to use the bathroom.  
  
Rin- USE IT HERE! USE IT ON ME! I DON'T CARE, JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!!!  
  
Soo- Um, ok. Wutever. So heeeeere's my AU fic!!! (After Urination, get it? My sad fic, bathroom, haha? *sigh* haha.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Life of 5th grade Little Girlyishers (ah, so young, so sane back then.)  
  
  
  
Kagome eyed Inu-yasha and pulled over her friends. "Hey gals, like oh my gosh, isn't he a freak or like what"  
  
Kagome's friend Rin (how did she get in her?!) nodded. "Like totally, but he's kind of, like, a cutie" (the days when she didn't know the word sexy.)  
  
Inu-yasha saw Kagome and pulled his friends over. "Who the heck is that? She's." (the days before 'who the hell's)  
  
Miroku nodded. "yes, they are cute." Smiling confidently he went up to Rin and said, "Will you hold my hand?" (they don't know about childbirth)  
  
Rin looked at him and did that little hand loser-get-outa-my-face-wave. "Fuh-like-Reak! This story is already like totally weird, not even a AU. I like totally do not get it!"  
  
  
  
Soo- *sighsigh* me neither. Just trying to remember old memories. Ok, that was a sucky chappy. Please REVIEW anyway, an' email me an' don't flame me, an' gimme a cookie! Sugar cookie, Woohoo! Er Er, Beep Beep, Honk Honk, WooOoowooOoo!  
  
Rin- Like totally good bye, in your face like! Oh, and don't forget to fill in the blank in you REVIEW: Cutie pie cookies in my _____! Um sumthins and somthings, Sesshy too!  
  
*And don't forget me. Dear starthingies. Have you started to petition yet?*  
  
Soo- This nosense fic is getting sukier by the second. 


	7. i dont remember what this is about so DO...

Yay! 7 chapers and still no sense or funnilism- I love it!  
  
Disclaimer: accent hello. Dis iz a, vah, dizclaimer. I don't own Inu- yasha. Yes, zats it. Now I vil, vuh, go. Yes. To my, vuh, nightly roundz to, uh, my classmate's house. He is very tasty, vehehehe.  
  
Rin- Soo? I don't think that came out like it was supposed to.  
  
Soo- *pops out fake fangs* It didn't? *reads script* oh gross, yea, you're right for once.  
  
Rin- *proudly* Yeah, James Bond has a more deep voice..!  
  
Soo- /n_n\ uh, yeah, something like that.  
  
Fie- heeheehee, very nice but that was certainly not very funny. *looms up- hey, how do you loom?* Vampires are no laughing matter.  
  
Rin- *trembling* eh-eh-eh-empires? As in the c-carpet place?  
  
Soo- *hits rin with roll of garlic carpet* ah, haven't done this for a long time and- VAMPIRE you bloodsucking twit! VAMPIRE!!! I only started this chappy and it already makes no sense!  
  
Rin- oh, but what does this have to do with Inu-yasha?  
  
Soo- *sighs* Getting there. *to audience* Well, today I'm gonna write a fic with a Halloween theme! See, Inu-yasha is going to be a vampire and Kagome doesn't know but-  
  
Fie- Please, they don't want to know! Just continue.  
  
Soo- n_n Ok! now, my beautifully twisted, harharhar, HALLOWEEN FICCY!  
  
Rin- hey wait, why the hell are you writing a Halloween fic when it's closer to Thanksgiving or Christmas or-  
  
Soo- n_n Shut up unless you wanna see some ketchup-blood! Ok, back to~  
  
  
  
  
  
Midhalloween ooh! dramatic music.  
  
  
  
Kagome shivered. It was Halloween night and she had invited Inu-yasha and the others to go trick or treating, but they were half a hour late. 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'  
  
Suddenly she heard a swish behind her so she twirled around. Behind her stood Inu-yasha. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He looked so fine in that vampire costume. wait, how did he know to dress up, she didn't remember telling him to.  
  
Oh well, he still looked so good, that- wait, another thing, where was "Hey Inu-yasha, where's Sango and Miroku? Didn't they come with you?"  
  
Inu-yasha's smile kind of freaked Kagome out. "Ah, lets say, they are, um, out of blood."  
  
Kagome frowned. Did he just say. "what?"  
  
Inu-yasha grinned wider. "I meant, uh, out of breath. Lets go."  
  
On their way Kagome found Inu-yasha coming a little too close. 'what the heck is he playing at.'  
  
After they got all the candy they wanted s/n: they're a bit immature, ok? Kagome nd Inu-yasha suddenly came to a dead end. Then Inu-yasha spinned around to face Kagome.  
  
"ahhh, how I waited for this day. Fresh blood."  
  
Kaogme turned white. 'no, no, this can't be happening,' "NOOOOOO!"  
  
With that she whipped out a stake shes been hiding and drove it through Inu-yasha's heart. "DIIIIIIIE!!"  
  
All the blood drained from Inu-yasha's face and onto the floor. "jeze Kagome, I w-was only kidding.." Then he died.  
  
Kaogme blinked twice, shrugged then walked away. Whipping off her Kaogme mask, Buffy the vampire slayer said, "that's what they all say."  
  
THE END. whee! I love it!  
  
  
  
Inu-yasha- Bitch! Why the hell do you always make me suffer!  
  
Soo- Don't call me that inu-potty-mouth! I'm the author and your future wife here! And the story is so good!  
  
Kagome- For once I'm taking inu's side! You don't have to make every story so damn-  
  
Soo- You kids! Now I'm really mad. I'll show you what the power *whips out pencil* of the author can do! *Thunder crashes in background and electrocutes goldfish* Yum, fried fish.  
  
Inu-yasha- O_o Now what are you sheming witch why I- *eyes glazes over and talks in strained voice* Soo I am sorry. I love you.  
  
Kagome- *tears up* No Inu-yasha, you cant- *eyes haze over and talks in trained voice* Soo I am sorry. I love you.  
  
Soo- ew. ok, scratch that. Lets have some real fun. *scribbles on script. Heehee get it? SCRIbbles on SCRIpt? Ohohoho-* Shut up starthingies. Take your multi-thingies and get outa here. *I grumbles*  
  
Inu-yasha- oh. Kagome. I love you and your butt. It is very big.  
  
Kagome- yes. And I love you and your um, butt, scribble erase, uh, crotch. It is very-  
  
Rin- *pushes soo and therefore saves kag in inu* Soo, we have no time for this! We haveta go!  
  
Soo- oh yeah, rush throught the usuals! I'm goin to the movies!  
  
  
  
Miyami: Oh, I LOVE cookies! Luvem luvem luvem! Didya make em or buy em! Thankyous! *bites into one* Whee! Sugary cookies, ehe WHEE! Arharhar, ehe, WHEE!!!  
  
Rin- cookies+soo= 6 hours in the bathroom, 49 hours in the asylum and 27 hours in a straitjacket.  
  
Soo- aw shaddap. Shaddup. Shutin. Shuting. Shi-  
  
*I think id better say this. Thank you Miyami. You are beautiful. Inside and out. I am very happy you support me. Many thanks. Soo says review. I say go start my petition. Thank you.*  
  
Soo- WhaHoo! This fic is sick. This fic is suck. This fu-  
  
Fie & Rin & **- BYE!!! *drags soo to the movie theatre*  
  
Soo- *in straight-jacket* Shuga shuga! Booga booga! SugaRy Cookies In my Shoe! LiArs and Monkies, PunKies too! So the London Bridge fell down In AfriCa and Miss muFfet got a spider Up her Tuffet and- 


	8. Not a Real Chapter AN:Thanksgiving

WARNING::: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER::: I REPEAT::: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER::: I don't need a disclaimer, do I?  
  
Soo- I haven't wrote for such a looooooong time, because I have a writers block and we ran out of sugar at my house so my usual breakfast doesn't have much crunchy-punch as before.  
  
Fie- Yeahhh.  
  
Soo- well, wutever. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! I decided to invite Inu-yasha and the gang and my friends over to my house for dinner tomorrow.  
  
Rin- Sess too?  
  
Soo- *sigh* yeah. Just don't do anything drastic.  
  
Rin- *squeals* ooh!! do you have a extra bed?  
  
Soo- O_O ok, that's drastic, no, and maybe I should boost this up to PG- 13.  
  
Inu-yasha- Actually sorry Soo, but *blushes* Kagomeinvitedmeovertoherhouse.  
  
Kagome- Wuzzah? Inu-yasha, I just said you could use the bathroom.  
  
Inu-yasha- oh.  
  
Soo- whatever. *snaps fingers* Review time!  
  
  
  
CCWiskers: ehehehehehehe I love your idea. next time, maybe tomorrow! I love it, ehehehehe.  
  
Inu-yasha- Ok, seeing Soo smile I'll probably hate it.  
  
H.A.nyou(): (is this thingy () part of your name? cool) Yes, we all know SESSOMARU IS NOT A GIRL. That's why we love him!  
  
  
  
Soo- Hmm, I got it! I can use both ideas and make a story about Kouga falling in love with Sess because he thinks he's a girl. mhmm. and instead of a tail Inu-yasha suddenly grows a pixie stick out his butt. yes, I like that. *snaps out of trance-like state* Texas! Illinois! Washington! Uh, Japan! Get it? State? Haha? Haha. Ok, bye, I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving!! *under breath* yeah right. 


End file.
